


The Last: Naruto's Pov

by char_lotteral



Category: Naruto
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Haruno Sakura - Freeform, Hyuuga Hinata - Freeform, Inner Dialogue, Nara Shikamaru - Freeform, NaruHina - Freeform, NaruHina 2020, Naruto is so in love with Hinata, Naruto's inner thoughts, Psyche - Freeform, Romance, Sai (Naruto) - Freeform, Slow Build, The Last: Naruto the Movie, Uzumaki Naruto - Freeform, naruto was straight depressed yall, right after hinata rejected his ass, that was cynically satisfying for me hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/char_lotteral/pseuds/char_lotteral
Summary: Ever wondered what was going in that knucklehead's mind during their entire mission on the moon?The throbbing confusion that ran over him when he found out his childhood friend, Hyuuga Hinata, had harbored such intense feelings for him. How he finally came into terms with his own pining feelings for her and how he's been shoving it to the back of his mind. And the sudden realization that this bashful, tiny girl in front of him was in fact the most essential and precious person in his entire existence.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 37
Kudos: 60
Collections: NaruHina





	1. Genjutsu

**Author's Note:**

> all Rights reserved to Masashi Kishimoto, creator of Naruto and the Naruto universe, Kyozuka Marou; author of the novel The Last: Naruto the movie.
> 
> I am NOT stealing the plot of the novel/movie nor am I claiming this story as my own.
> 
> this is my first fanfic. pls be gentle with me :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started at the scene where Naruto fell into his deep genjutsu dream and when he was faced to face with the 16 year old Hinata

“Because I love you, Naruto-kun”

Stone-cold, practically frozen on the spot; Naruto couldn’t quite process what he had just heard. 

As if these images that kept flashing before him weren’t weird enough, here he was now; a few feet away from a youthful Hinata under the light fall of snow.

_I love you, Naruto-kun_

_Love_

Something completely foreign to him.

Can you blame him, though? He grew up surrounded with endless hate from people who despised his sole existence. All he knew then was the bitter feeling of rejection, isolation and constant sorrow. The closest feeling of love he could relate to was that of a comforting bowl of ramen.

He then recalled his conversation with Sakura back at Konoha

“You really like ramen, don’t you? I mean, in the end, it’s just a dish!”

Well, to him it wasn’t.

Ramen, silly as it sounds, was his form of comfort. It was his own little way of reminding himself that even a demon kid like him, could be accepted. He still had that faint memory of that rainy day, when Old Man Teuchi invited him over for a bowl of Ramen. And with only that simple gesture, Naruto felt more at home than he ever did.

Sure enough, ramen was still some dish, but to him; every slurp brought him back to that memory of acceptance. That warm feeling of being welcomed and no longer being shunned away. That was the first feeling of love he had connected to.

But this was different, he was sure of it.

_That’s why I’m not afraid to die, if it means I can protect you_

He looked back down at the paper in his hands

_Uzumaki Naruto_

“Why would you pick me?” He thought hard.

More questions just kept racking Naruto’s mind; What does all of this even mean? Why does this sudden mention of love bother him so much? And why is Hinata-

“Hinata”

He whispered her name, trying to call her out. Knowing that somehow, she was the only one who could clear all of this up. But he just stood there, solid to the ground. Something about Hinata being there, brewed more emotions within him than he could grasp.

As she stood there, moonlit light shone upon Hinata’s figure, her raven hair flowed to the direction of the wind as her eyes stared intently into his. He wanted to reach out, to find the answer to this prickling feeling in his chest.

_I love you, Naruto-kun_

Hinata; his thoughts went on a rampage

_I love you, Naruto-kun_

Hinata; his heart weighed heavy, his insides burning with the repetition of those same exact words.

_I love you, Naruto-kun_

His mind still foggy, slowly processing everything, slowly taking in every little detail into shape despite his cloudy understanding of those three words.

And as if all at once, this sudden realization loomed over him like a volley of canister bullets shooting right through his chest, making his insides burn up even more.

_Hinata, loves-_

“Naruto, wake up! This is a dream!”

It took him a while to realize it but as Naruto opened his eyes, he drifted back into reality. He looked around and saw Sakura pouring out her chakra into him, trying her hardest to wake him up. Still fazed, he couldn’t comprehend anything around him. At least everyone was finally here; Shikamaru, Sai, Sakura, even Hinata.  
  


_Hinata_

The first thing to immediately materialize in his mind; Hinata.

Vivid images of her distinctly spilled out of his brain; Hinata writing his name, Hinata offering her the ointment, Hinata jumping in to save his life, Hinata’s heartfelt confession.

_Hinata, Hinata, Hinata_

What was going on with him?

“You’re finally awake!” Sakura remarked as she sighed with relief

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“This was a trap set for the intruders locking them in a genjutsu and shutting them away in their memory world” Shikamaru explained as they began leaping from one bubble to the next.

All of them were entirely focused on the enemies’ plans, plotting out ways on how they could avoid more of their traps.

As for Naruto though, his thoughts completely lingered elsewhere.

_Those were my past memories? But the moon didn’t fall back then! All of this, just keeps on boggling up my mind!_

He stole a glance or two at Hinata.

_Hinata, huh_

The burning sensation in his chest still hadn’t left him

All those years of naiveté, the missed signals, the dumb remarks, now biting back at him. How he’s ignored her feelings and completely misunderstood them, washed regret all over his body. His thoughts went on a rampage once more, piling up more and more memories that he simply took for granted.

But just what was it about Hinata that triggered something so heavy inside of him?

She was and has always been someone incredibly precious to him; that he couldn’t deny. But the time he truly recognized her as someone beyond important was when she had jumped in during their fight with Pain. Seeing her willingly risk her life for him, stirred something within Naruto that neither he understood. The anger and rage that fuelled him as soon as he saw Hinata’s almost lifeless body was too immense, it forced him to awaken his 8-tailed kyuubi mode. Never in his life would he want to go through that sort of wrath ever again.

_Shy as she is, Hinata is undoubtedly one of the strongest kunoichis I know._

Another fact he couldn’t deny. Hinata was strong in so many aspects and she never ceases to amaze him. He, again, recalled the time he cheered for her during the chuunin exams, against her fight wih Neji. Her resolve and undying determination were what drove Naruto to continuously cheer her on.

His insides then winced at his sudden mention of Neji’s name

It’s been two years since that day yet depressing thoughts still reoccurred to him as he remembered hugging Neji’s cold corpse in his hands. His will, his grit, his nindo to move forward, all died away back then. All hope had evaporated in thin air when the crushing reveal of reality slapped him head on. 

But just when he was on the brink of surrender, a gentle hand cupped his face. Her words flourished through him, reminding him of everything he's fought for, everything he believed in. That gentle hand was what snapped him back to reality.

_Hinata’s hand; it was so small, so warm, but most of all; it was comforting._

He remembered holding her hand and felt his resolve quickly surge back into him.

All of those memories were the countless times that Hinata’s reassurance was what saved Naruto. All of those memories, all of these fights, would’ve ended up completely different without Hinata in it. Another fact, he definitely could not deny.

He peeked at her again with the corner of his eye.

_Because, I love you, Naruto-kun_

There it was again, that pang that prickled with his insides

_I love you,_

_Hinata_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Another spring. Hinata, does your byakugan work here?” Prompted by Shikamaru, Hinata immediately activated her byakugan yet everything was still distorted and blurry in her sight.

“All right then. Everybody, be on guard as we proceed in!”

Everyone obliged to his command and momentarily jumped right in.

Hinata was about to jump in too until she sensed doubt in Naruto’s actions

“Is there something bothering you?” Hinata asked in her usual concerning and gentle tone that Naruto just couldn’t ignore

“About the genjutsu dreams earlier,” he bit back

“What of it?” 

He wanted to tell her, he was practically _aching_ to tell her but seeing Hinata, he remembered why they were on this mission, and bringing this up would only burden her even more

“Never mind that, it was nothing.” Hesitation clearly present in his voice, he immediately jumped in and followed Shikamaru into the spring.

_You shouldn’t be more of a burden than you already are, Naruto._

He reminded himself as he dove deeper into the springs.

_How the hell could I have been this damn dense?! For once, I actually empathize with Sakura’s punches. I deserve more than what she’s given me, so far._

_Dammit, Naruto! You just keep on making Hinata-_

He looked back to take another peek at Hinata, but to his horror; she wasn’t there.

Out of instinct, he swam as fast as he could to reach the surface and towards Hinata.

_What I lack in intelligence, I need to make up for my skills as a shinobi. Hinata, no matter the danger, I swear on my life, that I will protect you!_

***


	2. That afternoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing action scenes isn't really my forte which kinda explains the sloppy narration during their fight ehe im really sorry 😅

Naruto leaped out from the waters as fast as he could when he saw an enemy faced to face with Hinata. His back protecting her, as if all sense of urgency sprung inside him.

“Hinata!”

“Naruto-kun!”

“Bastard, don’t get anywhere near Hinata!”

He recognized his hostile presence from back when he attacked Hinata at the playground.

“Tch, It’s you again. You’re interrupting us, leave now”

Outraged by his retorts, he packed a forceful punch straight at him.

“Where the hell is Hanabi?!”

All his sense of urgency not planning to leave him there. Naruto threw his fist and plunged right at him, continuously launching himself while closing in their distance. Toneri evaded his attacks by jumping from one bubble to the next. He veered his way to land another punch but was merely blocked by his fleeting dodges Provoked by this, he lunged swiftly into the enemy and forcibly struck him to his face. His punch sent him flying to the wall, unable to move.

As soon as his fist met his face, it cracked and broke into tiny pieces, revealing a doll-like structure inside of his skin.

“A puppet?” Naruto stared him down with irritation.

“This isn’t my real body” Toneri answered as he slowly approached the two.

“Next time, the real me will come for you. Give me your answer then, Hinata.”

“Shut up!” Enraged, Naruto threw another packed full punch at him but as soon as he did, the puppet’s body collapsed instantly.

“Your fists will never reach me. Never.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Did your punch do this, Sakura-chan?”

Naruto asked as he stared at the mushed-up crab with internal horror.

“That’s right. Naruto, if you expose Hinata to any sort of danger again, you’ll be getting the exact same treatment.” Sakura warned him.

“I get it, I get it. Hinata, I promise I’ll never-” As he turned to Hinata, their eyes met for a split second and he could feel his whole face tense up.

“leave you out of my sight ever again.” His voice trailing off as he nervously averted his gaze.

Sakura noticing this, berated his actions and called him out.

They continued treading in the caves as they followed the faint glint of light.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After witnessing the massive island floating above them, they decided to scout the area on high ground while riding Sai’s inked birds.

They probed the unfamiliar land for the entire day, inspecting anything out of the ordinary then finally camped out in the woods to take the night’s rest.

  


Naruto’s mind, on the other hand, had other plans for him.

Too many thoughts still stirred his mind and heart that night. And the most evident reason to his wild thoughts were of course-

  


“Hinata?”

  


He whispered her name as he spotted her sneaking out of their campsite.

Still on guard since the last assault, he followed her out to the woods. Her presence practically _beckoned_ Naruto to follow.

Sitting all alone in the middle of the forest, she silently reknitted the torn-up scarf. Naruto peeked at Hinata behind the trees, fixating his eyes on her and the red scarf

  


_So, she planned on giving that to me as present._

  


He thought to himself as he recalled Hinata’s glum eyes every time he spoke about the scarf wrapped around his neck. Not wanting to cause her anymore pain, he took it off and hid it in his bag hoping it could somehow put her at ease. 

Naruto’s eyes still glued to her, never planning to leave her out of his sight. He stayed hidden until morning came and Shikamaru called all of them out.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning dawned and all of them as they continued to scout the perimeter at an aerial view.

“I see a town 20 kilometres ahead of us.” Hinata pointed out while activating her Byakugan while thoroughly searching the area.

Upon reaching the abandoned village, all five of them individually explored the village while Naruto, still not leaving Hinata’s side, explored along with her.

Conscious of Hinata’s presence; he quickly ran to her aid as soon as he heard cry out.

"Hinata?!"

“It’s just a spider web...” she reassured him as she struggled to brush it off of her hair.

“You can see so far with your byakugan, yet you walk straight into a spider web. You’re so silly” Naruto then bent down and gently brushed the spider web off of her hair, silently admiring the silky feel of her dark hair against his skin.

  


For the rest of their mission, Naruto and Hinata spent the entire day alongside each other.

While exploring the village, he found a fresh spring and scooped a good amount of water with his hands for her to drink.

His eyes somehow fixated on her lips as she bent down and drank straight from his palms.

She replied to his sentiment with a gentle smile, causing his chest to tighten. He decided then on that this was a smile he promised to preserve.

They continued their mission, scouting every nook and corner of the village, with his eyes still not abandoning her. 

He had always thought of Hinata as someone special and highly dear to him. And every time he was with her, he would grow more and more aware of her fragile and gentle likeness. Even back when he hung out with her a lot after the war, did he become more conscious of her petite figure and adorable quirks. Something about this tender girl, prompted Naruto’s instincts to forever watch over her essential being.

As they strolled along the village together, he had never been more aware of these feelings until now.

Of course, he'd be lying if he said that this wasn't the first time he felt happy. After years and years of isolation, he's finally met people whom he could genuinely consider his friends. He had the love of his village supporting him, the love of his friends that never failed to supply him with the strength he needed, even his love for a flavorful bowl of ramen was enough to replenish his sad days. But, this type of happiness that he was experiencing right now;

It was incomparable and unlike any other. 

Their little conversations, the short intervals of their eyes meeting, the slightest brushing of their skin and even her presence alone, made Naruto feel a different sense of happiness. And seeing Hinata smile, fuelled his happiness even more. This subtle flow of ecstasy cascaded in his chest as they continued to peacefully stroll the abandon village. And this was the type of ecstasy that only she could give him, only she could fill. 

“Naruto-kun” She said with his name fitting perfectly from her mouth.

“What is it?”

“I’ve noticed that you’re no longer wearing your scarf…” Then her eyes darted towards his bare neck.

“U-uhh, you see, it’s a bit warm underground.”

Which was an obvious lie considering how chilly the air had become.

“I feel a bit cold, though.”

“I bet you are, being all dressed like that.”

His eyes fixing itself on her porcelain skin, her bare arms displaying a pale shade of white. Almost as if she were a delicate china doll with the way her skin was glowing in her new outfit. He couldn't help but notice how her new mission gear hugged her body, prominently pronouncing the voluptuous curves her body had to offer. She looked so pretty in his eyes and this only caused his chest tighten even more. 

“T-this is my mission gear, so it can’t be helped. Please don't stare too much.” She said that as she flung her arms around her small figure, flushing a slight shade of pink on her cheeks.

Naruto, only noticing his attentive gawking, quickly gazed down and felt a warm sensation rise to his face. He could’ve sworn it heaped a bright shade of red.

“We-Well if Hinata could handle a little cold like this, then so can I!” While bragging, he involuntarily sneezed hard causing Hinata to worry.

“Ahhh, I’m totally fine, Hinata. No need to worry.”

Hinata giggled at his dumb remarks causing Naruto to chuckle along with her. Her infectiously cute laugh hummed sweetly in his ears as they trudged together under the sunlight filtered trees.

They remained like that for the entire day, an elating feeling clearly present around the two young shinobis.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for some reason I feel like this chapter was abit too short and maybe I couldve expanded the narration better :// but i alsoo dont wanna drag the story too longg idk what are your thoughts? I would love to hear it hehe 
> 
> I tried to write this as fluffy as I could hopefully it didn't sound too cringey tho. constructive criticism is always appreciated ^_^


	3. A slip of the tongue

After noticing a slight glint of exhaustion in Hinata’s eyes, out of pure concern for his partner, Naruto invited her to take a short break with him.

“You seem really tired, how about I give you a cup of instant ramen to make you feel better!” He exclaimed, hoping it was enough to cheer her up.

“B-but I’m not hungry”

“It’s fine, I’ll eat half of yours and you’ll eat have of mine.”

“I really don’t feel like eating, I’m sorry” Refusing his offer a second time

“Every time I get exhausted, as long as I eat and get a good sleep, I recover in no time!”

Hinata stared at him with gleeful eyes.

“Maybe it’s just that simple for me hehe”

This caused Hinata to giggle behind her hand finally accepting Naruto’s offer.

“Thank you, Naruto-kun. I’ll eat”

The two sat beside each other as they individually enjoyed their ramen.

Naruto had always enjoyed indulging in his favorite dish, but sitting here beside Hinata, somehow made the experience more enjoyable.

“That tasted great!” He said as he placed his cup down and stood up from his position.

“Where are you going?”

“Just to take a leak.” His eyes still fixed on her, not noticing where he was going. He then walked straight right into a spider web causing him to trip and fall along a set of stairs. Hinata quickly rushed to his aid.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, these damn spider webs” As he tried standing up, he grunted at the pain he felt at his lower back.

“What’s wrong?” Her concerning eyes never leaving sight of him.

“I-I think I hurt my back”

Upon hearing this, Hinata rustled in her backpack and found a healing ointment which he then gave to him.

“You gave me an ointment just like this one back at the Chuunin exams!” He pointed out as he tried to reach for the aching pain at his back.

“You remembered all this time…”

“Actually, I only just remembered-” His voice trailing off as he unsuccessfully reached the bruise located at the middle of his back. He tried harder to rub the bruise but simply ended up looking like an idiot right in front of her.

“Here, I’ll help.” She said this as she grabbed the ointment from him and rubbed a fair amount of it on her fingers.

Naruto then proceeded to turn his back to her and slightly lifted his shirt for her to rub the ointment on.

As Hinata’s finger met in contact with Naruto’s skin, he could feel electric waves surging throughout his body. Her light caresses made him tingle reflexively. It was as if her gentle touch could somehow make him feel at ease while simultaneously elating him to his very core.

“Thank you”

Naruto meant this as he said it, for he was simply grateful for Hinata; grateful for her kindness, grateful for making him feel this way, all in all, grateful for her entire existence.

He wanted to voice it out. He wanted to put his gratitude into words yet he was certain that a simple “Thank you” wasn’t enough to recapitulate these intense emotions. He tried to put his emotion into words but before he could utter anything, Hanabi’s kunai fell out of Hinata’s backpack, clanging as it hit the ground. As if scolding them for forgetting the mission.

“W-we should hurry up and go save Hanabi”

“Naruto-kun, before that, I’d like to tell you about Toneri”

“Toneri?” Before she could finish, Sai butted in and requested Hinata's assistance assistance.

And then they followed Sai out of the cave, quickly shifting back into serious mode.

He felt selfish for thinking this way but he simply desired more time with her, he wanted to continuously spoil himself with her presence but they were on a mission, a mission that could endanger her sister's life.

But he just wanted to convey these emotions of his for he couldn’t bear the thought of concealing them from her forever. It was as if a feral creature struggled desperately to be freed from its cage, no longer wanting to be in hiding. He's been shoving these feelings for _so long_ and it felt wrong to keep it away from her.

She needed to know.

And he needed to tell her. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“The Byakugan, I sense the byakugan”

An old shriveled man said this as he slowly approached their group.

It was dark and grimy underground. Skulls and ashes stacking on top of each other while spider webs clung from each corner.

“Byakugan no hime”

Reflexively reacting to his movements, Naruto jumped in front Hinata.

“Stay away from Hinata!”

As he held up the lantern up to his face, it was then he discovered that his eyes were dark and hollow which caught him off guard.

The old man began to groan and a bright blue orb shot out of his mouth which quickly glowed and expanded in front of Hinata.

Her face became pale and an expression of shock plastered across her face. She completely lost consciousness and Naruto was quick enough to catch her as she fell.

“Bastard, what the hell did you do to Hinata?!”

“The tenseigan…..has been revived”

His old shrivelled body collapsed in front of them immediately turning into a pile of dust.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After that incident, their team hurriedly relocated and found an abandoned building to camp in and rest.

Naruto was out patrolling that night and came across Hinata’s room still brightly lit. He took a peek inside and saw her still finishing up with her knitting

_Is she still knitting? I guess it does take some time._

“Hinata, what was it about Toneri that you wanted to talk about?”

He entered her room and their eyes met but as soon as they did, he could sense worry in her woeful eyes. A trace of that glint in her eyes that only he could notice was completely no where to be seen.

“Oh that, i-it was nothing”

“What do you mean by nothing?”

“I’m sorry but I’d like to be alone” Averting her gaze, she looked down as worry was vividly etched on her face.

“I see.”

Naruto left the room still unsatisfied with her answer. Hinata was acting strange and he felt helpless for not knowing what to do.

The following day was even more unbearable.

Hinata was acting more distant than before. Her eyes practically glued to the floor and her face was pale with worry. She wouldn’t talk, let alone, look at Naruto. Only making his concern for her grow steadily throughout the day. 

_It must be about Hanabi._

But it was something he just couldn't ignore. His memories from yesterday were still fresh from his mind. The light feeling of bliss still present in his chest as he travelled back to her invigorating smile that was enough to fill his chest, her hearty laugh that could lull him to sleep, and her passionate eyes that gleamed and twinkled only for him. 

And now, it was as if all those blissful memories of yesterday merely disappeared into thin air. 

After a while of travelling, they decided to sit atop a short stone wall that displayed the view of the entire village. Dusk had appeared before them and a honey dew glow loomed over them. Liquid gold melted into the vast cerulean sky with velvety clouds blotted atop it. And the gradient blush of colors perfectly settled itself over the village.

“Seems like Hanabi’s not here either”

Both of them sat there in silence until a faint gust of wind blew in their direction.

Naruto stole a glance at Hinata with the corner of his eyes and as he did;

His eyes trembled.

Not out of fear, nor out of fatigue;

But out of pure wonderment.

The twilight glow highlighted her face, emphasizing her beauty even more. Tendrils of her hair rustled in the wind while the rest of it fell elegantly at her back. Her porcelain skin contrasted with her dark midnight hair, complementing the milkiness of her fair complexion. His eyes then slowly travelled down to the plush of her soft pink lips and he thought of how it must feel to subtly brush his against it. And her eyes;

God, her eyes.

It was his favorite part about her.

He simply stared at them, drowning himself into those pools of opal and lavender as it emanated a pearlescent glow that could blind him in an instant.

Naruto swallowed hard as he felt a tight throb rising in his chest.

She was ethereal.

And her image alone, left Naruto breathless.

He wanted to reach out and trace her beautiful profile with his own fingers, the feel of her delicate skin against his own hands pined at him from the back of his mind. He resisted the urge of cupping her face and bending down to reach in for a gentle-

_What am I even thinking?_

Snapping himself back to reality, he hopped off of the stone wall and proceeded to slowly walk away.

“We should head back and rejoin the others.”

In which Hinata only responded to a slight nod.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night time had fallen and Hinata sat alone beside a spring, still continuing to mend the torn-up scarf.

With Naruto not wanting to burden Hinata even more, he decided to stay hidden and guard her from the shadows.

Glowing butterflies flew all over the place, as if they were there to guard with him. He took a peek at Hinata from behind the tree and noticed it again; the worry in her eyes. Seeing her sad was all so foreign to him and he hated the sight of it. Instinctively, he stepped out of hiding and approached her while she continued knitting.

“Hinata”

“My sister is in so much danger and yet here I am knitting. I’m a horrible older sister, aren’t I?”

“That’s not true at all! You’ve come all this way just to save her.”

“If I had only just stayed home, then-”

“I swear I’ll rescue Hanabi, so you shouldn’t worry so much!” Trying his hardest to reassure her, Naruto put more conviction into his words than he usually did. He hated seeing her like this. He hated the idea that despite his inhumane strength, he remained helpless in front of her.

“Thank you. You truly are kind, Naruto-kun” As she said this, a glowing butterfly flew across her face, putting her smile of desolation into a clearer view which only caused him to feel more flustered.

“Y-you know, I’m not being kind to you because I love you or anything. I’m just really worried about Hanabi”

Hinata’s eyes widened as she abruptly stood up from her position. Now, a set of staggering eyes was piercing right through him .

“W-What did you just say?”

**_  
shit._ **

“What you said just now…” 

“I-I said I was just worried about Hanabi”

“B-before that…”

“Before that?...”

Naruto could feel his heart hammering rapidly in his chest. He knew precisely what he meant even if it was a little slip of the tongue. 

But why the hell did it hurt _so_ _much?_

He knew he wanted to be with her because every fiber of his being basically _yearned_ for her and only her. Only she could provide him that elating feeling, only she could soothe his worries away, only she could make his heart burn _this much_. He's pined for her all this time and only now as he finally come into terms with those feelings of his. He couldn't imagine his life back then without her and he desperately didn't want to imagine his future without her. The mere thought of it would make his insides wring even more than now. 

_So this is what they call_ love, _huh_

His heavy chest still not planning to settle down, his hands felt clammy and his head felt cloudy but what he's wanted to say to her he ought to say it now before it could be all too late.

He huffed deeply and uttered the words he's been longing to tell her.

“Hinata…”

Firmly locking his eyes onto hers, his lips parted and then spoke.

“I love you”

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how he nonchalantly confessed to her while also using her sister as an excuse to cover up his mistake. It was so Naruto and it was so adorable >-<


	4. Punishment

Silence.

They stayed silent for a short moment, but to Naruto, it felt like an entire lifetime. Anxious grew weary inside of him while he patiently waited for his answer. His heart drummed furiously in his chest as he continued to lock his eyes onto her

Slowly, he noticed Hinata’s eyes light up with mirth. And as if almost immediately, he returned that glint of mirth for her

But before he could reach out, her eyes were quickly replaced with a veneering look of grief.

“Hinata?” Concern trembling from his voice.

And there it was again; silence

She averted his intense gaze and traced her eyes onto the ground.

The silence was deafening and it pierced right through him.

And almost instantly, the glowing butterflies scattered all over them as the water from the spring rippled harsh, little waves that reached the surface.

A dark silhouette obstructed the view of the moon making both of their heads turn in curiosity. Approaching menacingly before them was a grand circular platform with Toneri standing atop of it. He briefly paused in front of them while focusing his gaze on Hinata

“Toneri! Are you another puppet?!” Naruto briskly ran in front of him.

“Where the hell is Hanabi?!”

“Silence” Toneri demanded

“I came to hear Hinata’s answer”

“Answer? Hinata owes you nothing! Now tell us-”

He was momentarily cut off as Hinata approached in between them. And as she did, she pushed her red scarf into his chest.

“Hinata?” Confused by her actions, he tried calling her out.

And to no avail, he received no reply. Instead, she lifted herself up on his platform while looking back from her shoulders, piercing Naruto with her once pearlescent, gleaming eyes, now replaced with a bleak, cold stare.

“Goodbye… Naruto-kun”

_W-what?!_

Caught off guard, his senses were unwavering. The chill, lifeless tone in Hinata’s voice left him completely undone.

Toneri circled his arms around her petite figure, settling his head on top of hers.

A sullen anger spread all over him.

Seeing Hinata in the arms of another, triggered something hellish within him. Bile rose up all the way to his throat and he felt himself getting light headed. He was nauseous, confused, and he could feel his sanity going south by the minute. His heart was pounding frantically against his chest and his jaw clenched along with his fists. That bastard didn't deserve to have Hinata in his arms, He didn't deserve to have her so close to him. Hell, He _didn't deserve_ Hinata in the slightest. 

_What the hell does he think he's doing?!_

They drifted higher from the shore with Hinata still under Toneri’s embrace.

Like a helpless child, he simply stood there as he witnessed Hinata stray farther and farther away from him. He felt depleted and his mind hazy. Thousands of needles prickled with his insides and he felt that his eyes could pop out of its sockets in the next second. 

_What the_ fuck _does he think he's doing?!_

He was angry. 

He was downright _furious._

Driven by his intense emotion, he shouted Hinata’s name from the top of his lungs until he could feel his throat sore from the vibration.

Naruto chased after them, launching himself with his shadow clones. He jumped higher and higher, no longer caring how far he was from ground level. All he cared about was reaching Hinata, all he cared about was dragging Hinata far, far away from Toneri. Just as they were at his level, another one of Toneri’s puppets blocked his target. It formed a barrier of glowing orbs and hurled it directly at Naruto. Dodging its attack, the puppet immediately threw another orb straight at him. He was caught off guard as it landed another hard hit on his body. Before he went flying to the ground, one of Sai’s birds cushioned his fall. He then hastily balanced himself on top of the bird to formulate his next move. Exploding kunais launched straight at their enemies, blow after blow while Naruto fleetingly flew his bird nearing himself to Toneri’s platform.

“Give Hinata back!” Another shout of desperation escaped his mouth, confusion still rattling his mind.

“Give her back? Why would I, if she came to me willingly?” He grimaced at the poor boy while still forcefully holding onto Hinata.

“This has been destined since the ancient times. Hinata and I shall be married”

“Married?!” A wave of panic snuck all the way to his lungs. His heart was pounding so loudly in his chest, he could hear it ringing in his ears

_No, no, no, no, no_

“That’s a lie, right?! It has to be! Hinata!”

He turned to her for reassurance for even the slightest hint of hope. He searched her eyes for _something, anything._

_Hinata. tell me he's lying, tell me you're lying. Please, please, I'm not losing you this way, Hinata, please._

He sunk deeper into her eyes, pleading her, convincing her in any way possible to not go with him, to not leave him alone.

_Hinata, please._

Yet her eyes only faltered away from his.

An excruciating pain engulfed him _whole._

He could physically feel his heartstrings snap from its place. His chest weighed heavier than gravity and it pulled him down making his knees queasy, failing him there. The air from his lungs completely abandoned him as he helplessly stared at her drift away.

_Why marry him? Why choose him? Why, Hinata, why, why, why, why, why..._

She loved him, didn’t she? She said so long ago and Hinata would never lie to him, never! 

Yet why _leave_ him? 

_She loves me! A-and I love her! I'm sure of it now, even if took me too long to notice, I love her! I know I do. I stand by my word and I never go back on it. I love her, and she loves me. She loves--_

_Idiot._

He called out his own bluff

_That’s what you are and what you’ve always been. You heard her feelings even back then and yet you trampled all over them, taking her for granted. You deserve this, the searing pain, her bitter rejection and that hollow feeling consuming your chest. You deserve this, you airheaded bastard. You deserve the torment, the tears, the pain, every bit of it. This is your punishment for making her wait. This is your punishment for all the years of heartaches you’ve inflicted upon her. This is your punishment for being the dense brainless shit that you are._

_This is your punishment and you fucking deserve it._

His own words resonated clamorously in his head.

Utterly defeated by his own thoughts and all he could do was stare helplessly at Hinata who was in the embrace of another man. Who was he anyway to stand beside her? Who was he to deserve someone as _wonderful_ as her? His eyes widen with grief and he felt his entire body shrivel in misery.

In an instant, Toneri thrusted a glowing a sphere aiming directly at Naruto, instinctively blocking his attack with a rasengan. The two spheres collided with one another as his rasengan was completely engulfed by Toneri’s attack. It stabbed through Naruto’s body like a sharped-end sword while his strength and chakra were sucked out dry. A massive glowing sphere of orange chakra shot out his body, weakening him to his core. As it did, it violently burst into flames, consuming everything within its reach. His entirety succumbed to the fierce blast, slowly losing grip of Hinata’s scarf as it wholly disintegrated within the eruption.

Naruto’s body felt light and numb as it ached from the pain of Toneri’s attack and from his now crippling reality.

Both his mind and body slowly drifted into nowhere, no longer caring nor perceiving any form of matter around him.

His eyes grew heavy from the exhaustion as he peeked one more glance at Hinata’s gentle face before completely succumbing to oblivion.

“H-Hinata…”

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe I love depressed Naruto


	5. Unsteady thoughts

_“Because, I love you Naruto-kun”_

_“I won’t let you hurt Naruto-kun anymore!”_

_“_ _That’s why I’m not afraid to die, if it means I can protect you”_

_“It’s ointment, Naruto. Just accept it from her”_

_“In my eyes, you’re a proud failure!”_

_“I really like people like you, Hinata!”_

_“Thank you, Hinata. It’s all thanks to you for standing by my side”_

_“I’m not being kind to you because I love you or anything.”_

_“I love you, Hinata”_

Why leave with him?

Why leave me with just your scarf?

Why leave at all?

Was it something I did? Was it something I said? 

Was it because I said I loved you?

Why couldn’t I have just noticed this... this feeling _sooner?_

Compared to you, I’m worthless. I don’t deserve you or your love. I never did.

You’re beautiful, brilliant, strong, passionate, tender, kind, selfless, breathtaking.

_You're perfect._

But most of all, you’re the sun; _my sun._

And everything about you is pure warmth and bliss, and with you; I feel happy, happier even.

I feel safe and comforted, and I want you near me all the time. I want to be by your side every second of everyday. I want to shield you from the impurity of this world, to hold your hand and _never_ let go.

I want to be with you _so much._

Yet you willingly left, and I just stood there, meek and helpless.

Everything feels numb and depleted. Everything inside of me feels too hollow and cold. Everything can't be _anything_ anymore, now that you're no longer here. I want you here. I want you beside me. I want to see you.

Please, _come back_.

It hurts, you know.

It hurts like hell.

It hurts not having you here. It hurts that I can't see those eyes. It hurts that I can't see that smile. It hurts that you’re there with him. It hurts that I couldn't be enough. It hurts that I couldn't save you. 

Even the mere thought of you, hurts _so much_

I’d let go if I could.

All of this just feels too heavy and unfamiliar for me.

My fire's died down, my aura's drained out of me and my usual bright smile's nowhere to be seen.

This is heavy, everything feels too heavy. I wish I could go back to my usual routine, to my normal mornings and normal nights. I wish I could go back to my mundane thoughts and focus on training, on preserving myself. This isn't me, this isn't me at all. If I let you go, everything could go back to normal. Everything would be the way it was again. Bright and cheery, as all things should be. All I need to do is let you go and that's it. That's all I need to do. 

But that’s the point

I just _can’t_.

Because I love you and I meant every word of it, and I never go back on my word. I love you and I love your smile. I love you and I’d say it again. I love you and I’d do whatever it takes to prove it to you. I love you and I'll never stop. Not now, nor ever. 

I want the whole world to know, that I love you.

I want you to know, that I love you.

I want to shout it out with every fiber in my body, that I love you _so much_

Hinata;

I love you. 

***


	6. I never go back on my word

_“Goodbye… Naruto-kun”_

“Hinata!”

Naruto abruptly woke up from his deep unconsciousness as he sat straight up, the silhouette of Hinata’s figure floating away from him still vivid in his head.

“So, you’re finally awake.” Shikamaru pointed out as he turned to Naruto.

“Finally?”

He woke up to a dimly lit, cramped cave with a campfire faintly lighting up the place. It crackled as his teammates basked in its heat.

“It’s been three whole days.”

_Three days? I’ve been asleep for that long?_

Shikamaru and Sai crouched down beside Naruto with a clear look of worry.

“Did something happen between you and Hinata?”

His eyes casted down at the immense pain from her wry rejection quickly replaying in his head. The cold tone from those two words, pierced right through him and her pewter, dull eyes imprinted clearly in his mind.

He was a hopeless cause.

“Nothing, really”

“You kept groaning her name. _Hinata, Hinata._ As well as some other embarrassing things. Well, I got to listen to your mushy side, so it was great research for me.” Sai shot Naruto a cheeky grin across his face.

Naruto rolled on his side with his back faced to them. Images of Hinata still looming in his head.

“Naruto, we still need to save Hanabi and Hinata. Is it really that hard to face the woman who dumped you?”

It wasn’t because it was hard, it was because he just _couldn’t._ How could he face her when the sheer thought of her made his lungs sear?

“Naruto sure is a strong shinobi but he can’t even a handle a little heart break. I’m glad that I now know your weakness.” Sai then shot another cheeky grin at Naruto.

_He’s right, this is my weakness. Hinata_ is _my weakness._

His eyes and body still felt heavy and numb from their recent attack and from his last encounter with Hinata. It’s been three whole days since Hinata left him and yet he could still feel the wringing pain seeping through his body. It was if she reached in his chest and mangled up his lungs and heart. Her last words to him kept replaying itself like a broken vinyl record and his nindo to move forward completely gone. His usual bright, cheery aura dissipated and he could feel himself succumbing to the glum and sunken sorrow by the passing minute. He didn’t understand how a gentle girl like Hinata held this much power over him, over his emotions, over his innocent heart.

This feeling was dark- really dark. And it wasn’t because of the dimly lit cave they stayed in.

But because Hinata wasn’t there to brighten him up.

He felt deprived of her warmth, deprived of her smile. All he wanted to do was to bask in her gentleness and be spoiled with her kindness. All he wanted was her, all he wanted was to have Hinata back.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunken to his knees, the hollow feeling still not leaving him. Naruto felt himself slowly surrendering to the poignancy weighing him. He was sitting alone in a now spacious cave, his head slumped down to his shoulders as his mind drifted off into the darkness within the stony walls.

Shikamaru sighed as he witnessed the depressing sight before him.

He couldn’t believe that Naruto, a strong, if not _the strongest_ shinobi alive, is here sulking in a dark cave, cradled into a ball, moping about a girl who rejected him. It was as if he could see grey rainy clouds hovering above his head.

“How long are you going to stay like that?”

He tried to call out to the grieving boy in front of him.

Still no reply.

_How the hell am I going to deal with this type of problem? Fucking troublesome._

Shikamaru thought hard on how he could at least grab his attention. Their mission risked not one but two lives that needed them. And if he failed any further as a leader, he could most likely end up endangering the entire planet earth.

Still, he couldn’t help but feel sorry for his friend. His determined and cheery spirit was now completely nowhere to be seen. His usual sheepish grin that stretched from ear to ear now replaced with a dull lifeless look.

Was this really Naruto?

What about his dream to become the Hokage? What about his goal for redemption? His goal to protect everyone in the village? His strong will of determination of never giving up? Was he all going to give that up so easily just for one girl?

He was downright pissed.

“Tsk, I see you’re already giving up on your woman, so why not give up becoming the Hokage too, huh?”

He then saw a slight jerk in Naruto’s movements.

_Gotcha, you troublesome prick._

“Yeah, just give it up. Give up on your woman and give up on becoming the Hokage too while you’re at it. You’re practically hopeless in this situation.”

Naruto jolted straight up and pounced right at Shikamaru, aggressively gripping his collar.

“What the hell did you say, Shikamaru?! Are you trying to pick a fight with me?!”

“I couldn’t care less about what happened between you and Hinata but you need to remember you’re a shinobi!”

His voice raised higher than what he expected.

Shikamaru was the logical one in their group and he of all people knew how powerless they’d be without Naruto in their line of defense. Blockheaded as he is, he was the strongest one on their team and he wasn’t going to tolerate a measly broken heart when the life of millions of people depended on them. They needed _their_ Naruto back, now.

“Come with me” He directed him out of the cave.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Sakura-chan…”

His voice trailed as he saw the poor sight of his beloved team mate in front of him.

Sakura’s body looked frail and vulnerable. Her back facing them as she laid down on her side looking completely feeble.

“This is what happened to her after furiously infusing every ounce of her chakra into you to prevent you from dying.”

Naruto hurriedly approached his comrade upon seeing her like that. Guilt rose to his throat knowing that his uselessness not only endangered Hinata but Sakura as well.

“You’re going to leave it to Sakura to mend his broken heart?” Sai looked at him with curiosity.

“Well, would you rather do it?” Shikamaru then trailed off to provide his two team mates some privacy. He had absolutely no idea about this entire _Love department,_ so he relied on Sakura to at least lecture Naruto a thing or two about winning Hinata back. It was all just too troublesome for him to handle.

“You got a point” Causing Sai to chuckle at his witty friend.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Sakura-chan I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to burden you like this.”

The pang still vivid in his chest as Sakura’s frail body laid before him.

“No, it’s okay, really. You’re a precious friend of mine and I couldn’t just let you die. Plus, I don’t think Hinata would like the idea of you dying too.”

The sudden mention of her name made his heart wince.

“You kept groaning her name, you know. And it somehow made me really happy, how you’ve finally come into terms with your feelings. It took you a while to get there but nevertheless, I’m really proud of you.”

He was silent, he didn’t know how to break it down to her. Especially seeing how ecstatic she was about it.

“I could still remember our conversation back at Konoha when you actually believed loving ramen and loving a woman were the exact same thing! You never fail to crack me up, Naruto.”

_Loving ramen and loving a woman, huh._

He chuckled at his own misguided thoughts thinking they were the exact same.

Yet, in a way, it was though. That memory of acceptance he made when Old man Teuchi gave him his first bowl of ramen and that warm comforting sensation he felt every time he was with Hinata. Of course, his love for Hinata was much more intense than with his love for his favourite dish but the context was there. That warm feeling of acceptance and comfort he felt with Hinata radiated the exact same feeling as it did back then with Old Man Teuchi.

_I can’t believe you’re just noticing this now! You knucklehead, haha._

His own thoughts pegged at him.

Seeming to have settled down and feel slightly uplifted again, he told Sakura everything what had happened between him and Hinata

“I see. I couldn’t have thought you’d be the one to confess first.”

He went silent again. The pain in his chest still not leaving him as he retold their entire story.

“Hey, uhm Naruto? Remember that time when you said you loved me? That wasn’t real, right? That was because I love Sasuke, wasn’t it? Your rivalry with him blinded your own emotions as a kid.”

He didn’t admit it to her but he’d be lying if he claimed he didn’t like her at some point. Childish? Yes, definitely. But he really did see Sakura as a girl once and not just some prize he needed to win. She was the first person to catch his eye and he needed to at least cling on to something during his lonely childhood. Well to him, Sakura was that _something_. Looking back, he seemed selfish and rude for always burdening her with his foolish antics about dates and kissing when in reality, her heart was already set on for someone else. And he was fine with that, because he loved her and valued her as a comrade and as his friend and seeing her smile was more than enough for him.

“But, it’s real this time, isn’t it? Hinata is a great person. She’s almost too good for you.”

Oh, it was real alright and he was utterly confident about it.

What he felt now was completely incomporable.

Sakura made him giddy while Hinata made him internally happy. He’d always try his hardest to make Sakura smile but with Hinata, it was if their presence alone could already suffice both their hearts. He would always look strong and dependent in front of Sakura but whenever he was with Hinata, he could let his guard down in front her and be vulnerable with her, knowing very well she’d still see him the exact same way. He gave up on Sakura because he knew where he stood between him and Sasuke but with Hinata, against Toneri? He is _definitely not_ going to lose her to a bastard like him.

He _wasn’t_ going to lose her.

Right?

“But it’s over. Hinata went to Toneri by her own free will.”

“You idiot. It’s obvious she had a reason she couldn’t reveal.”

_Wait, what?!_

His own obliviousness still never ceases to amaze him.

“Because when a girl truly falls in love, her feelings don’t change that easily. They _can’t_ change. I understand how she feels very well.”

Seeing the serenity in her eyes, made Naruto feel a bit at ease as well. Those word of hers were enough to light a match to his insides as he felt his heart slowly regain its warmth and composure all over again.

He was grateful for Sakura’s wisdom on this touchy subject because without her, who knows where his obliviousness could’ve taken him.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto once again sat alone in the cave and basked at the heat exuding from the campfire. Now, all patched up and ready to go after hearing Sakura’s words of encouragement.

 _Her feelings don’t change that easily. They_ can’t _change._

He couldn’t believe he actually doubted Hinata’s feelings which in turn just made him doubt himself even more.

His thoughts lingered to back when he’d watch Hinata from the shadows, peacefully knitting the scarf she intended for him, and only him.

How could he doubt her feelings like that when she was never the type of person to meddle with people that way? How in the hell could he doubt Hinata?

She was _Hinata._

And she was his.

That part, he didn’t doubt in the slightest.

He hadn’t realized this when they were younger but her constant belief in him was one of the reasons that drove him to become the outstanding shinobi he was now. She, along with Iruka-sensei, was one of the first people to truly acknowledge him for who he was.

Hinata loved him not because he was the Hero of the Great Ninja War, not because he was the next contender for Hokage, nor was it because of his sudden rise in popularity at his village.

But because he was Uzumaki Naruto.

And she had always loved that orphan boy on the swing.

Her love for him has always been unrivalled and it frustrated him how long it took for him to finally notice it.

Hinata loved him and _only_ him.

And he too, loved Hinata and _only_ Hinata.

He gradually got up and motivated himself with the vivid image of Hinata looming in his head as he went out of the cave to finally embark on his journey to bring her back.

_Hinata._

_This big idiot finally understands everything. Including the meaning of that scarf you gave to me when you left with Toneri. I now know, that the scarf you painstakingly knitted and took so long to finish was to prove that your love could never be unravelled that easily. Wait for me. You’ve loved someone like me forever, and ever. And as a man I have something I need to say to you._

“Hinata…”

He reached out his palm at the sun as if to grab it with his bare hands.

“I swear on my life, that I’ll save you!”

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I kinda altered the whole crush thing Naruto had for Sakura about it being all about his rivalry. (Some might call me out on this) But i really do think that Naruto at some point genuinely liked Sakura not out of competition but because he was just like any growing hormonal kid. I wouldnt say he loved her like really loved her but he definetly did like her back then. I hated that they just brushed it off in the movie when they couldve just said he liked her and moved on. Naruto's not that shallow minded to treat Sakura like. But heyy these are just my thoughts, what do you thinkk?


	7. Joined hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit action centered so I'm not really sure how I did on this chapter hehe. Although, I still tried my best to add as much fluff and cute interactions between the two.

Blood pumping in his head as he swerved left and right on Sai’s inked birds. Motivation and resolve immediately surged back within him knowing that Hinata was on the other side of this Artificial Sun.

Light orbs flew right at them, blocking their pathway as each orb would come in contact with their range. Adrenaline rushing fast into their pulses with each thrust of their attacks. Their entire entrance was blocked by Toneri’s makeshift puppets which were aggressively flying directly at them.

“I could use some help!” Shikamaru yelled as another orb flew past him.

“ _Rasen-Shuriken!”_

Naruto’s spiralling shuriken swivelled its trajectory and landed on one of the puppets causing an intense explosion, still not stopping there as it barrelled right onto its next target and then the other with every blow. A barrage of violent explosions lined up before them eliminating the barricade of puppets that has now cleared their entrance towards the Sun.

With one puppet still left unharmed, Shikamaru then grabbed the opportunity.

“ _Kageshibaru no jutsu!”_

As he wrapped the puppet around his shadow jutsu and manipulated its movements then formed a seal that opened an entrance at the lower end of the sun. And as it did, each bird swiftly swooped right into it without a minute to spare.

“Onwards! We’re storming the castle.”

Almost immediately after entering the Sun, they were greeted with light canons aimed in their direction. Their movements were restricted after every shot was closing in on them. Sounds of the canons launching fumed in their ears and before they knew it, one of their comrades, Sakura’s bird, melted away as a light sphere passed right through its body. Falling into mid-air, Sakura yelped for help, making Naruto dive briskly after her.

“Sakura-chan!”

The wind pulsating at his entire body as he dipped down to save her. Their hands clasped each other’s while still falling for dear life. Sai’s bird then swooped right under them, cushioning their fall.

“Thanks, Naruto”

“No need to thank me. I have a debt to you that I’ll never be able to repay”

And he was right, if it weren't for Sakura talking him out of it, he would still be sulking in his corner, huddled up and sunken to his knees. He was truly grateful for a friend like her.

Light canons still fiercely launched at their direction as they landed on the floor of the castle. Sai’s birds disintegrated into thin air while their team ran furiously into the castle.

In a blink of an eye, Naruto activated his sanin mode and scanned left and right for both Hanabi and Hinata’s chakra.

“Hanabi’s in that tower!” He directed them to a tower on their left.

“Go take care of Hanabi.” Shikamaru commanded both Sakura and Sai which they then immediately obliged, now heading towards the tower.

Their team then split into two as Naruto and Shikamaru headed to the direction where Naruto had sensed Hinata’s familiar chakra.

A batch of Toneri’s puppets blocked their pathway and directly launched themselves at them. With Hinata being so close to grasp, tenacity rushed through his veins as he struck each and every one of the puppets with one forceful punch. He had absolutely no time to waste.

_Hinata, I’m so close, so close._

Blood pumping to his head as he dashed straight into the room where he could feel Hinata’s chakra. His heart pounding in his ears when he finally saw that familiar petite figure in front of him, but to his dismay; there were two figures. They were in formal attire standing right before an altar and as soon as he laid eyes on the taller figure bending down to reach in for her mouth, he could feel the anger profusely swelling from his chest. Gathering his intense anger into his next attack, he shouted her name with every ounce of strength he had.

“Hinataaaa!”

_I don’t know why the hell he’s doing this to you but please hear me out. I will be the one to stand beside you, not Toneri!_

“Bastard!”

But before he could reach their range, another one of his puppets flew right in front of him and blocked his attack. He dodged as it charged right into him. Swiftly and precisely, he countered him with a hefty kick and finished it with an instantaneous blow.

Toneri dragged Hinata into an underground tunnel while ominously staring him down.

“Your fists will never reach me, Naruto” Toneri repeated those same lines to him which only enraged him even more.

And before he knew it, they were gone.

More and more of his puppets came charging at him causing him to waste even more time away from her.

“Naruto, I’ll take care of this. Go save Hinata!” Shikamaru ordered him and formed his famous shadow bind seal which immediatlely caused the other puppets to fall under his control.

“Thanks, I owe you one”

Naruto hastily chased after them, stretching out one of his fists as it passed right through another puppet, immediately crumbling down after meeting its demise.

Garnering every drop of strength he still had, he heaved and ran, no longer planning to slow down when he was finally this close. _This close._ He quickened his pace, no longer caring how his lungs were gasping for air. Because he will save her, he will stand beside her, he will reach her. No one nor anything will stand in his way to save the woman he loved. 

_I am not losing you, not that I’m finally this close to getting you back. This connection of ours is stronger than any being imaginable, even stronger than Toneri to . I_ will _save you. I swear it with all of my heart._

Hurling himself towardw her direction as every step of his sole surged more and more determination to his chest. The walls felt as if it were closing in on him but he didn’t care, not in the slightest. She was so close and he could feel it. He wasn't going to lose to him, he wasn't going to back down at this fight. He will _not lose her again._

When he sensed her chakra nearing him, he couldn’t contain his joy and urgency. Step after step, breath after breath, it led him closer to her. And before him, a dark massive room shone a faint light outwards the tunnel.

_She’s here._

And there they were.

Toneri’s conceited pale face beckoned Hinata to enter another glowing room that would lead them away from the castle.

While Naruto had about enough of his vexing games.

“Hinata!” Her name blaringly left his lips hoping it could finally reach her.

Rage fervently pounded in his chest all the way to his head. He could fill a fistful of acid brewing at the bottom of his stomach gnawing its way to the back of his throat. Fumes of anger clouded his mind when he was finally faced to face with the asshole that took Hinata away from her. 

“Bastard, what did you do to Hinata?! Give her back!”

“Very well. She’s all yours then.”

As if on command, Hinata lunged straight into Naruto as she struck her palms forcefully at him. Left and right, she swerved and launched the soles of her hands blow after blow, attacking him nonstop. A feisty kick flew past him making him jump back and dodge her every move. He couldn’t bring himself to counter her attacks knowing the stakes of hurting her.

“Hinata, stop this!”

He stared deeply into her eyes and saw a grey of nothingness staring back at him. The gleam in her eyes were gone and that glint whenever they locked gaze completely dissipated.

“What do you think of my wife’s skills?”

_Hinata would never do this. That bastard’s controlling her!_

Locking his eyes onto hers once more, he still found no hint of Hinata’s sunny eyes.

He thought of ways to bring her back, to release her from his mindful tricks. Although, he despised the idea of having to hurt her by his own hands, this was the only way to save her.

_Please, bear with this for a while_

He fused his chakra into his right hand and clenched it into a fist. His left hand held her wrist and impaled her chest with his now glowing hand. He searched Hinata’s body for anything out of the ordinary and there it laid, a glowing orb right beside her heart.

The glowing orb radiated and glinted as it came in contact with Naruto’s chakra, flashing his head with images he had never seen before.

_The red scarf she’s been knitting for days were ripped into shreds by Toneri’s forceful grip._

_On the wall, lay a row of lacquered frames and within one frame was Hinata’s lifeless body, being hung on the wall unable to move nor speak._

An igniting flame stirred within his chest as more images of Hinata’s sufferings played in his head. Never in his life would he have imagined that someone as gentle as her could be inflicted with so much pain. She had experienced hell for the past three days and Toneri simply mounted her on the wall as if she were some prize he’d won. Blood boiled vigorously in his veins and he could feel it coursing throughout his entire body. The anger that’s been pining at him during the entire mission only grew stronger as he stared Toneri down with incited eyes. His rage now on a whole new level.

She fell to the ground, limp and weak and instinctively, he cradled her into his arms as if some helpless little bird.

“Don’t you _dare_ manipulate, Hinata.”

His voice resonated with fury causing him to forcibly crush the orb in his hand.

Before he could do anything else, Hinata’s body floated in mid-air towards Toneri’s direction.

“Hinata!”

“Be gone.” Toneri directed his hands at Naruto and a fierce gust of wind sent him flying all the way towards the wall. His body was being pinned down by an invincible force immobilizing him from any further attack.

“I’ll be taking her back now.” A glowing orb appeared before him and thrust it back into Hinata’s chest in attempt to put her under his control again.

But before he could act out, Toneri groaned in agony as he clutched his eyes from the increasing pain, causing him to fall down to his knees.

Having regained her consciousness, Hinata escaped his grasp and ran towards Naruto’s aching body.

“Naruto-kun!”

He stared intently into her eyes and there he saw it, that glimmer in Hinata’s eyes that only he recognized.

_She’s back._

Detaching himself from the wall with all his might, he jumped down towards her and relished the moment that Hinata, _his_ Hinata had finally come back.

“Naruto-kun, I’m terribly sorry. I-” The worry in here eyes grew steadily by the minute

He cut her off knowing entirely that the situation they were in was no where near her fault. She was dragged and abused in this very place and the last thing he wanted to hear was the obvious guilt in her voice.

“It’s fine, I understand everything. I’m the one who should apologize”

Hoping, that his words of encouragement were enough to light up those sad eyes of hers.

“Anyway, what should we do about him?” He pointed towards Toneri’s huddled body, he was more than ready to pounce at him.

“This is our chance now that he’s weakened. We need to destroy the Tenseigan!”

“Tenseigan?”

The two dashed out of the room and raced out of the castle. On their way there, Hinata briefly explained to him the intellect she had gathered whilst being trapped in the castle. They arrived to a now wider room that radiated more than enough light to last a lifetime. There in the middle, stood a luminescent massive ball of brilliant yellow light which emitted an immense amount of energy that extended throughout the entire room.

“If we stop this, the moon should stop its approach”

“Alright! With my rasengan I can easily-”

“You mustn’t! There is a cursed jutsu cast upon the Tenseigan. Only someone with Hamura’s blood can touch it, anyone else who’d come in contact with it will get their chakra extracted.”

He stared at her petite figure as she approached forward and performed her stance while fusing her purple chakra onto her clenched fists. Flames of her chakra emanated two lion figures brandished on her hands as she hovered high above the Tenseigan and strenuously pounded her attack.

“ _Hakke: Sojishi Hogeki!”_

The Tenseigan crackled and pulsated beams of lightning rays before them. Yet to their dismay, it only weakened down and returned to its appearance before, unscathed and intact.

“I can’t destroy it.” Her voice resonated with disappointment at the frustrating sight.

Naruto thought hard and processed the situation before them. Composing himself, he discerned any complications with their ability and how they could each find a way around it.

_My large chakra reserves and inhumane strength could detonate this weapon in no time however my chakra would only end up being extracted. On the other hand, with Hamura’s blood flowing within Hinata, she’d remain unharmed even after how many attempts but its energy is far too powerful for her to destroy on her own. If I had Hamura's blood within me, this is all be over soon._

_Maybe if I-_

Then an idea loomed over his head as he stole a quick glance at Hinata and he was positive that their next attempt would be strong enough to destroy the Tenseigan. Problem was-

_No, the entire planet earth lies in both our hands, this is no time to be playing as some bashful kindergartener, dammit Naruto._

He huffed hard and instinctively performed his next step.

He grabbed her hand while firmly clasping it into his own. It felt exactly how he remembered it; so tiny and so gentle. Her delicate hand fitting perfectly into his. Rejuvenating his entire body with so much strength.

“Hinata, we should try combining our chakra. If we do that, we might be able to break it that way.”

They locked eyes and he saw hers lit up, which immediately filled him with that type of happiness that only she could give him.

Naruto emanated a bright orange chakra which clashed and melded with Hinata’s ebony purple. They radiated an immense amount of energy as they held hands and infused their entire chakra into each other’s.

They jumped to an intense height, their joined hands flickered and emitted a beaming combination of orange and purple. The rasengan and her sojishi hogeki merged to a more powerful jutsu than before. Colours danced around them with each shade of their chakra coating them into a warm embrace while pouring out their entire strength onto their next attempt. With every ounce of strength they garnered, they struck the Tenseigan with their combined jutsu and forcefully pounded their fists atop it.

It hissed and crackled just like before. Lightning beams clashed around it and with every fulmination, more energy spewed out of it. It whirred and bit by bit, began imploding as a weighty reverberation hummed in their ears. And before they knew it, it fulminated and burst into tiny glowing pearls that filled the room with an opalescent glow.

They observed the tiny pearls more closely and as they found white pupiled eyes floating around them. A large clump got stuck in his throat making him too horrified to speak, too overwhelmed by their recent discovery.

“The Tenseigan… was a cluster… of Byakugans”

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be even more action centered which was soo hard for me to write since it was Naruto and Toneri's final battle. T-T


	8. The Red Scarf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so hard to write but I just couldn't proceed to their kiss scene without their battle plus there were some tidbits during their fight with the scarf thing and his speech to Toneri which was so cute and I just couldn't ignore it. I tried really hard tho, so I hope it doesn't sound too sloppy. The fluff is still here but this mostly focuses on their fight.  
> hopefully you could still enjoy it ^-^

“Shikamaru!”

Naruto called out to his teammate as both him and Hinata ran up to him.

“Hinata! Are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m truly sorry.” She bowed her head as a sign of her deep regret for having been a burden to all of them.

As for Naruto, he was genuinely glad that both of them had finally reunited. He glanced at her, grateful that she was here by his side, safe and protected.

“You can save that for later. Anyway, what happened here?”

They proceeded to debrief him with their recent situation and new found information regarding the Tenseigan and its purpose behind the moon’s approach. Shikamaru hastily looked at his palm and found that clock had stopped winding.

Before they knew it, Sakura and Sai swooped down to meet them along with Hanabi who was safe in Sai’s arms.

“Hanabi!” Relief welling up within her, Hinata hurriedly approached her unconscious sister.

“Thank you for rescuing her. I’m glad she’s safe”

“Hinata, this is yours, isn’t it?”

Sakura handed her a sheered-up piece of red cloth to Hinata. To which Naruto immediately recognized as he noticed the painstaking look etched on Hinata’s face.

“Isn’t that… the scarf Toneri tore up?”

Hinata’s unwavering eyes looked up at him.

“How did you know that?”

“When I pulled Toneri’s jutsu out of your body, I was able to see some of your memories.”

A pang of guilt and grief melded in Naruto’s chest as he recalled the agony that she had went through for those past three days.

And that scarf, that red scarf. It was solely meant for _him_. He saw the memory of Hinata being forced to knit a similar scarf that would be intended for Toneri and yet the feelings she conveyed whilst painstakingly knitting the scarf were still meant for _him_ and him alone.

“You were going to give that to Naruto, weren’t you?”

Hinata woefully nodded and stared at the red piece of cloth between her palms.

“May… I still have it?” He turned to her and lit his face with that famous grin of his that never failed to melt Hinata’s heart.

“B-but it’s all in shreds”

“It doesn’t matter. Actually, I’d still like to have it”

Caught off guard, her lavender eyes widened in shock by his sweet words as he handed the piece of cloth to him as he willingly accepted her offer.

Warmth was overflowing within him and it coursed all throughout his head down to his toes. An airy light-hearted joy welled up inside his chest causing him to grin heartily at the beautiful kunoichi before him. He clutched her scarf tightly between his hands and tenderly looked into her eyes. He swore that at that exact moment, his heart was jumping for joy unable to control its unfathomable mirth brimming inside of him. He was happy that she was finally safe, he was happy that they were finally together, he was happy that Hinata had never given up on him the same way he never gave up on her. 

“Thank you. I’ll cherish it forever.”

Hinata’s eyes twinkled as her opal eyes began to well up with tears.

He locked eyes with her, this time, never planning to falter away. This was the solid proof of her intense feelings for him and he vowed in his heart that something as irreplaceable as this, will remain with him for forever. This thought made him clutch onto her scarf tighter and firmer with every grip. All of her feelings, all of her love, all of her thoughts knitted into this red scarf in his hands. 

This exact moment was precious to him, this scarf was precious to him, _she_ was precious to him.

Nothing nor anything could ruin this relishing moment.

“The clock…. Is moving again.

As if released from a spell, they immediately regained their senses as they heard the unsettling news before them.

“What?! Why is the clock ticking again?!”

“I have no idea!”

And before they knew it, a forceful rumble shook beneath their feet.

“What the hell was that?!” 

They looked up and saw a hundred feet stony monster staring right down at them. It wreaked havoc, demolishing everything within its reach. Debris of building flew above their heads and a robust roar pierced their ears. The monster pummelled its fist onto the courtyard, making them urgently jumped from the ground and escape its attack. Naruto hurriedly scooped up Hinata in his arms and escaped with her.

After witnessing the giant at a higher view, he activated his Kyuubi Chakra mode and summoned Kurama with all his might. Orange flames ignited all over his body as he shouted his name from the top of his lungs.

“Kuramaaa!”

Right on cue, Kurama emerged before them. Furiously charging at the giant and fought it head on.

The ground shook with intense movement as both giants attacked each other aggressively. Their battle cries filled the air from the magnitude of their battle. Kurama grabbed the giant statue by its chest and forcibly pushed it to the edge of the floating island. The island crumbled underneath them causing both of them to tumble down at a towering height into the crater of outer space.

Naruto called out to his 9-tailed friend but before he could reach him, he saw Toneri atop an eagle fleetingly flying towards them. He formed seals with his hands and as he did, he glowed a brightly with blue-green flames ignited all over his body.

“I no longer need Hamura’s Tenseigan because with these eyes… I can easily bring your world to an end, Naruto!”

_“Ginrin Tenseibaku!”_

Black orbs hovered above him and formed itself into a glowing ring that exuded a strong enough chakra that whirled at high speed, rapidly shaping into a violent tornado. Gusts of heavy winds wrapped around them making it impossible for them to stay on their ground.

They were helplessly tossed into the whirlpool and propelled higher and higher by the forceful wind. Just when Hinata was being sucked in, Naruto had managed to firmly clasp his hand around hers, never planning to let go, as both of them were being completely engulfed by the violent tornado.

Toneri’s attack had created a massive crater that threw both of them onto the surface of the moon.

“Hinata, are you alright?”

He steadily approached her but before he could, a giant boulder hurled between them causing a shroud of dust to distort their visions. Hinata had disappeared into the mist and he couldn’t sense a trace of her presence near him.

_No, no, no I am_ not _losing her, again._

Dread rose to his throat as he searched in the mist, slicing into it making it dissipate into the air.

And there she was, being held by her hair as Toneri forcefully gripped it with a burning hate peered over his eyes.

“I’ll be taking her back now.”

He summoned a bird cage before him and threw Hinata inside of it, locking her up as her back clanged painfully to the metal bars.

“You can watch his last moments from there!”

“Hinata!”

In an attempt to rescue her from his clutches, he rushed towards her leaping from one stone wall to the next as Toneri continued to hurl massive boulders towards him. Aiming to crush him by the heavy weight of the rocks and squash him lifeless. He evaded his attacks and within the shrouds of dust, emerged a glowing rasen-shuriken that launched itself and sliced Toneri’s eagle in half. Toneri charged himself at Naruto while they flew in all directions, colors of their igniting chakra flames clashed and swerved in their every direction. With each impactful attack, violent vibrations coursed along the moon’s surface enshrouding them in more dust.

“This world that the Rikkudo Senin has created is an utter failure! And I’ll blow it into smithereens once I’m finished with you.”

He summoned another wheel of chakra that whirled in tremendous speed.

While Naruto on the other hand, summoned his rasengan with mini rasengans surrounding it.

He may have been treated horribly as a kid, but down there, the planet he had grew up in, held too many people that he deeply cherished and loved. He wasn’t going to let things end this easily.

“I _won’t_ let you destroy planet earth!”

_“Ginrin Tenseibaku!”_

_“Rasen Rengan!”_

He screamed at him with full force and charged his jutsu at his. It clashed and engulfed into each other’s attack, exploding in front them before any one of them could counter. Causing them to falter and get thrown away farther away from each other.

Toneri then summoned another one of his techniques and this one was unlike any other. A giant sword-like light beam extended all the way to an undaunting height.

“Kinrin Tenseibaku!”

With a heavy thrust, he hurled it towards Naruto. His jutsu was harbouring such an immense power that it dragged along the surface of the moon, instantly splitting it apart. A loud thud rang in the atmosphere as debris of the moon flew along the empty void of space. Naruto's body had been succumbed by the attack and by the heavy blow and there was absolutely no sign of his body nor his chakra.

Finding himself in a dark space wrapping around him, completely fazed after Toneri’s recent attack.

_My body feels numb.  
My vision’s all blurry.  
And my strength feels depleted.  
Damn, what the hell did he do to me?_

This wasn’t all too unfamiliar for him since he’s been in countless battles in the past and that this one right here didn’t compare to the intense ones he’s had before.

The entire human race was counting on him, so why the hell would he stop now?

Especially not now, when he _finally_ had someone to come back to. When he _finally_ had someone to motivate him through and through. When he _finally_ found someone, he could cherish and love entirely with his heart.

Especially not now, when _Hinata_ was waiting for him up there, silently cheering him on.

He felt the silky feel of her red scarf safely hidden in his pocket.

And that very thought alone replenished his strength and fuelled him with so much motivation to pursue his final battle.

He gathered all of her love, all of her feelings, all of her belief in him and fuelled his own strength.

“It’s not even close to being over!”

The moon rumbled and groaned beneath them as Naruto, along with his hundreds of clones, shot out of the crevice of the moon and completely surrounded Toneri from a high distance.

His clones and him charged rigorously at Toneri at an increasing pace.

Some of his clones were shot with a direct hit by his next attack but he didn’t stop there.

_“Chou Oodama Rasen Tarengan!”_

Toneri hastily shielded himself with a chakra barrier to avoid his next attack. Naruto’s jutsu clashed into his barrier, pulsating and cracking when it came into contact with it. And just Toneri thought he was safe, caught off guard, another Naruto emerged beneath him thrusting a packed full punch above his chin that quickly sent him flying to the ground. His body grazed in the moon’s surface as the weighty force from his punch propelled himself deeper into ground.

“This is useless, why won’t you just give up already?!”

He reached in for his pockets and grabbed that soft piece of fabric within it. A feeling of warmth, comfort and strength loomed over him ten folds.

“As if I’d give up now. It takes too long to knit a scarf and the deeper the feelings you want to convey, the longer it takes to finish it.”

Toneri fused his chakra into his hands and summoned a clump of it before him.

“I’ll end you with this!”

Naruto charged himself at him once more with all of his chakra focused onto his fist.

“I’m not letting you do as you please! To convey your feelings takes a long, long time.”

His other hand still clutching tightly onto Hinata’s scarf while his other clenched a hard fist and threw it with every ounce of strength her scarf had fuelled him with.

“That’s why! I’m not letting you end this, that easily!”

Lodging the weight of his entire strength into his clenched fist and hurled it straight into Toneri’s face.

The impact of his punch was too powerful, it sent Toneri flying and tumbling in mid air until his entire body had been completely pinned down to a stone wall behind him. He looked limp and powerless from his punch and his limbs were practically glued to the wall, unable to move.

“I can’t believe… you defeated me… with… a single punch”

His voice trailing off as the flames from his body completely dissipated and left him immobilized to the wall.

***


	9. Thank you, Hinata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I mayyy have been a bit lazy with this hehe since I skipped alot of stuff. I skipped the parts with Toneri going batshit crazy and later being redeemed, his trip to the underground cemetery, and everything else that happened afeter the fight but before the kiss hehe. I couldn't help it! My goal here was to focus on Naruto's thoughts for Hinata so I didn't really see that part fit with this work. Plus, I'm pretty sure most of you readers by now have already memorized the movie by heart, (I know I have ;)) Or you can just go watch the movie instead. It's so beautiful and if you're a harcore shipper of this adorable couple (such as myself), I'll guarantee you'll love it ♡
> 
> Anyhoo, I hope you'll enjoy the last chapter, I worked reallllyy hard on their kiss scene and I tried to make it as perfect as I could. Thank you for reading and I hope you'll enjoy♡♡♡

“Toneri, stop this already!”

After freeing Hinata from the clutches of Toneri and just when they thought everything had ended there, Toneri attempted his final attack.

He had summoned all of the Byakugan from the room where the Tenseigan once stood and it clung and mounted all over his body. He turned into one horrendousmonster as the eyeballs meshed with his flesh.

“Stop this! You’ve been following the misguided teaching by your ancestors you don’t need to do this!”

Hinata continued to guide him yet he only ignored her pleading words.

“Shut up! The Rikudou Sennin’s world has fallen into darkness! And I will fulfil Hamura’s Celestial decree!”

Toneri gestured at Naruto, forcibly absorbing his chakra out of his body.

“Naruto-kun!”

“All of my chakra... is being sucked out.”

His strength was drained out of him and his limbs began to numb. He knelt down as the heavy pull of his jutsu continuously absorbed his entire storage of chakra. His body trembled and ached from the immense power and vulnerability got the best of him once more.

“Naruto, this is the end for you!”

And here he was again, on the brink of defeat. Weak and helpless, just like he’s always been. His entire strength depleted from him and Toneri was one step left from completely destroying the entire planet earth.

Just when hope had left him there, a gentle hand reached for his.

_It’s that familiar feeling again._

“Hinata?”

She had gently placed her hand atop of his. That tiny hand of hers gripped tightly onto his and that warm sensation flooded his body. It felt nice, it felt soothing and it belonged perfectly with his. Her eyes sent him a tender gaze as she replenished him with her own chakra. Flames of purple chakra emitted into his body and strength surged immediately back into him. He flipped his own hand and firmly clasped with hers. Her hand fitting perfectly into his. This was where it belonged, this was where _she_ belonged, by his side fuelling him with all the strength he needed.

He picked himself up and stood side by side with Hinata.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drastic events occurred altogether, they had saved the earth from destruction, stopped the moon from crashing into their planet, and stopped Toneri while enlightening him with the proper teachings of his ancestors before he could've went completely rogue.

And now here they were again, in the vast caves of the springs. Hinata still by his side, but this time, she would always remain there.

“Naruto-kun, there’s something I have to ask you.” Her soothing voice still hummed sweetly in his ears.

“What is it?”

“About your scarf… may I ask who gave it to you?”

His thoughts then registered to the previous scarf that he took off in the forest so he could try to put Hinata at ease. He then proceeded to rustle in his bag and bring it out for her to see.

“Do you mean this one?”

She nodded.

“My late mother made it for me. Konohamaru found this while he was scavenging through Old Man Third’s old stuff. He said he kept it for her all this time and well… I wore it all the time because it kinda felt like she was here with me.”

He looked down at the handmade scarf with pure happiness as memories of his mother flowed through him.

“I-I see, I’m sorry, how silly of me.”

“No, actually its-“

“Hey, onee-sama! How long are you going to keep on chit-chatting? I’m going ahead of you!” Hanabi cut them off while teasingly berating her older sister.

“We need to hurry up, the passageway is going to disintegrate soon.” Shikamaru reminded them before he leaped from the bubble they stood upon.

They exchanged a tender gaze with each other while Naruto offered his hand to her.

“Let’s go home”

Her hand grabbed onto his and from there they leaped from one bubble to the next, climbing up towards the entrance above them.

Shining bubbles glistened before them as they continued leaping, hand in hand. Iridescent lights danced around them making the bubbles floating about, gleam like opals. While reaching to the top, the memory bubbles replayed each of their past memories.

 _“Quit being mean to her!”_ _A tiny Naruto defended a helpless little girl._

_“Because, I love you Nartuo-kun.” Hinata jumping in front of pain and saving his life._

_“If you were to choose one person to spend your last day on earth with, who would it be?”_

_One person to spend my last day with…_

His eyes focused on the beautiful girl behind him whose hand fit perfectly into his. An elating feeling welcomed him back knowing that finally, finally she was there with him. Every part of him resonated with immense bliss, knowing that this girl, this beautiful girl, chose him and only him. He stared affectionately at her and fixed his thoughts as he gathered up the courage to utter the words that he’s been longing to tell her.

_How did I get so lucky?_

“Hinata”

_What did I do to deserve someone as amazing and beautiful as you?_

“Remember back in the academy when Iruka-sensei asked us who we wanted to spend our last day with?”

_Even back when I was such a loser and miserably failed at almost every little thing…_

“I couldn’t write anyone’s name down”

_Even back when I felt so alone…_

“I didn’t know my parents and I didn’t know my friends”

_You still chose me, and you decided to cheer me on.  
Fuelling me with so much strength to move forward, even until now…_

“But now...”

_You never stopped motivating me from afar and you still continued to choose me over and over and over again…_

“I know exactly who I’d choose”

_And now, I’ve decided that from here on out, I’ve chosen to forever be with you and only you.  
Even in the face of disaster, will I still continue to choose you over and over and over again._

“I want… to be with you”

_I want to hold your hand even amidst the pain. I want stand by your side and protect you from any form of danger. I want to spend more afternoons, more mornings, more nights with you. I want to make you the happiest woman in the world, the same way you’ve made me the happiest man in the world. I want you, Hinata. I want to be with you…_

_Now and forever_

“From now and forever, until I die.”

_I love you with every ounce of my breath…_

“I want to be with you, Hinata!”

_I want to be with you and only you, forever and ever._

He noticed her eyes twinkle as the droplets of her tears fell down her face. Even when she cried, did she still look so beautiful in his eyes

They ran along the glimmering path, hands still holding onto the other. He would never let go, he promised to never let go and lose sight of her again. In that very moment, his heart was full, fuller than the entire ocean. To be running alongside this beautiful girl, evoked so much happiness in him that it was all too much for him to handle. From the overflowing joy in his heart, he knew that at this exact moment; this was where he belonged, beside her and nowhere else. His hand joined with hers, and no one else’s. His heart safely with her, and with nobody else. He was hers and she was his. That was the only thing that mattered.

As they continued to climb upwards, Hinata’s foot slipped on the surface of the bubble and before she could slip any farther, he managed to catch her hand and pull her into his arms, picking her up in a bridal carry.

The rocks beneath them shook and crumbled, causing debris of its material shooting everywhere around them

He held her so close, so fittingly, as if she were the most fragile thing he’s ever held.

_This is where you belong._

“Hinata, Put your arms around me”

 _This is where_ I _belong._

“Don’t ever let go okay?”

_Because, I’ll never, ever let go of you._

The warmth of her arms being wrapped around his neck shared the same comforting feeling a soft, fluffy scarf could provide. She laid her head onto his chest and the silky feel of her hair radiated a soothing tingle all over his body.

“W-what are you doing?”

She exclaimed as he saw him focus his chakra unto his palms and launch it downwards.

The force of his rasengan propelled them higher causing them to skyrocket out of the springs, all the way to the top of the caves.

“Naruto! You’ll crash into the ceiling!” As they gushed out of the waters, Shikamaru called him out.

“Do you really think I’ll stop here?!”

He then summoned a bigger rasengan and directed it to the top of the cave. They both flew with immense speed and shot right out of the springs, causing a column of water to gust of the crater they’ve made.

They continued flying upwards at an increasing pace until they reached the dark. inky sky behind them, stopping just right in front of the clear view of the full moon.

From there, everything stopped and fell in complete slow motion. The lucent moon glistened brightly behind them with the reflections of the droplets gleaming about like stars in the sky. An opalescent glow lingered on their skin and illuminating everything in their view.

And just when he thought she couldn’t be any more beautiful;

Here she was now, radiating like the moon goddess herself.

An ethereal wonder.

And he had her all to himself.

He committed himself into his favorite pair of eyes. Its pearlescence outshining the moon itself. His hands brushing subtly onto her fair skin, intoxicating him with every touch. And the sight of her soft, pink lips beckoned him to reach out and caress it.

Her beauty never ceases to amaze him.

 _Everything_ about her never ceases to amaze him.

She was his.

He was hers.

He was drunk on her beauty, drunk on her entirety and nothing nor anyone could accumulate to the very feeling of mirth that was controlling him now.

Their eyes steadily focused with another, lavender white clashing boldly with a bright cerulean. 

“Naruto-kun”

“Hinata”

Each of their names rolling softly off of their tongues as a magnetic force pulled them closer towards each other.

Everything around them was quiet. Perfectly silent, perfectly still, perfectly timed and perfectly vigil.

He’s completely devoted himself to her and there was no stopping now. Not one when she’s here in front of him, not when this beauty of hers draws him inches away from her lush lips, especially not now when she’s finally _this close._

And before he knew it; a sensation unlike any other overrode his senses as a soft touch finally caressed his yearning mouth.

Euphoria.

Euphoric waves burst inside of him, completely engulfing his mind, his heart, his lips, his very entirety.

She was his.

And he was hers.

And to them, that was all that mattered.

_“Thank you, Hinata”_

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gahhhh their kiss scene was sooo fun to write and I was tearing up as I wrote it because t reminded me of everything they've endured together T=T. I hope I conveyed the type of emotions that I wanted to. I love them and love their story. 
> 
> Thank you thank you thank you for reading this far!!!! I can't appreciate you enough gahhh this was so fun to write and I might have something else brewing in the oven ^^
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed this just as much as I did.♡♡♡


End file.
